Crossing Over
by Ranma Hellsing
Summary: On Hold. In this Ceres is visiting Japan when she comes across a person with a most interesting curse. This leads to complications for Hellsing, and perhaps a chance at a operative. RanmaHellsing crossover. AU and OOC action in this story.
1. Meeting the Mistress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½ or Hellsing, and am making no profit off this story. Anyone who says otherwise will be drained by Alucard, and then turned over to Ranma

* * *

**Background:** This is set about a month after the failed wedding in the Ranma ½ Story line and several years after Integra was imprisoned in the Hellsing storyline. This is definitely a AU fic. I am

* * *

Authors Notes:

Integra chose to become a vampire when Alucard offered it to her.

Ceres has finally made peace with being a vampire

Ranma is about to end the engagement from finally being feed up.

This is definitely a Akane-Bashing Fic, I hate the way she treats Ranma

I will insert OOC behavior where it is needed, remember this is an AU.

* * *

Ceres walked down the streets of Tokyo, looking for something to bring back for Integra. Most of the shops were closed. But here and there was a shop open. She finally came to a shop that sold antiques and entered it. Looking around the shop, her eyes soon can agross an ordinate tanto lying in a holder on one of the shelves.

It had an ivory hilt with a golden fanged creature on it that looked a lot like a bat. She looked at the price tag, and then dug through her purse. Counting her money quickly, she smiled. She had more than enough for the dagger and a place to stay for the night. She'd go to an ATM tomorrow.

"Excuse me, um, do you speak English?"

The older man behind the counter turned to her with a smile.

"Yes I do, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to buy this dagger if it's not too much trouble."

She paid for the dagger and then started to walk back to a hotel that she had seen nearby. While she was still a few blocks away, she saw something covered in blue light crash in a nearby park. Drawing her pistol, she made her way over to where she thought the object had landed. He eyes widened as the central fountain can into view.

It was abstract sculpture with sharp angles and points. Water sprayed out of a spike near the top. The water was tinted red, and a red headed girl laid impaled on the spike, her blood running down it. She watched as the girl pushed herself up off of the spike and then fell into the pool below. A red stain quickly spread.

Ceres rushed over to the water and quickly pulled the girl out of it. A large pool of blood spread from the girl as soon as Ceres laid her down. Ceres looked at the girl and then came to a decision. Reaching out she tried to slap her on the cheek. But, her hand way grabbed before she connected.

She caught herself staring into blue yes, then shook herself and spoke.

"Do you want to get the person than did this to you?"

She was surprised to see the girl shake her head no.

"Do you want to live?"

The girl stared into her eyes and then nodded her head before passing out. Ceres felt bad about somewhat tricking the girl but started anyway. Sinking her fangs into the girl she started to drink, and when she had nearly drained her dry, she forced her to swallow her blood. Only after this did she remember it only worked on the opposite sex. But, to her surprise the girls wound started to slowly close.

Waiting until it was done; she hefted the girl onto her shoulder and continued her way to the nearest hotel. A few minutes later she arrived, and received strange looks for carrying the girl. She held her in a way that covered the hole in her shirt and rang the bell. Soon the manager arrived at the desk.

"Hello, I need a room, my friend has had a little too much to drink, and I need to get her to bed."

The man looked at her for a second and then filled put a form with her information before handing her a key.

Ceres carried the girl to the room, and then after looking at the blood covering her shirt drug her to the bathroom, and laid her in the tub. Stripping off the girl's shirt, she was surprised to see no bra, but stared to run water into the tub. The girl could take a full bath later. When the tub was only filled a little way, she bit back a scream as she watched the girl change.

Her hair faded to black as her breast shrunk, and she gained height. Within seconds there was a back-haired boy where the girl had been laying. Reaching out Ceres poked his chest for a second, and then raced to the room for the cell phone.

* * *

AN: Yes, this chapter is short; the next one will be longer. Here's a question should Ranma be a vampire in both forms, and should he get control of his curse with some restrictions? 


	2. Meeting Another One

**­­­­­AN:** I would like to thank Honor, SAMPSON12187, and Denekrad for their idea in this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½ or Hellsing, and am making no profit off this story. Anyone who says otherwise will be feed to both Ceres and Ranma while they're in bloodlust.

* * *

Ceres quickly picked up her phone and quickly hit the speed dial. The phone rang for a few minutes and then was answered.

"Hello Police girl, how are you doing today," asked a faintly amused voice on the other end."

"Master, I um, made a mistake."

"Why did you find someone and bite them?" the voice asked humor very much evident.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

There was a coughing a sputtering sound on the other end of the phone.

"So can you come and pick us up, there's also some other stuff that you need to know, but it can wait."

There was a pause and then the voice answered, "Fine but you will be held responsible for the person's behavior. We'll be there by tomorrow."

Suddenly remembering, Ceres raced back to the bathroom and got the boy out of the tub. She laid a layer of towels on the bed, and then put him on top of them. She lay on the other side of the bed, and darkness claimed her as the sky brightened outside.

When she awoke the sun was just setting, and she found herself snuggled up the boy, her arms across his chest. As she sat up his eyes opened. They were a vivid purple color, and scanned the room as her quickly rolled to his feet. Not seeing any danger, he relaxed after a few seconds.

He looked her over and then turned away his face become red. He walked over to the curtains, and before she could warn him opened the blinds. She closed her eyes, expecting a scream of pain as the weak sunlight hit his face. Instead there was loud and imaginative cussing in English.

When she opened her eyes the red-head from the fountain was standing where he had been. Shaking her head she ventured a question.

**(AN: I'm gonna say Ranma is intelligent and hides it, rather than him being an idiot savant in martial arts.)**

"Um, what's your name?"

The girl turned to her, and spoke.

"It's Ranma Satome. Where am I, and what happened?" she asked in a light accent.

Ceres could see small fangs in her mouth as Ranma spoke.

"Well I found you in the park you fell onto a fountain and got impaled on it. I, um, had to take some drastic measures to help you."

"And would any of these have lead to me turning female when the sun hit me?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, then what did you do?"

"Ibityouandturnedyouintoavampireimsorrypleaseforgiveme." Ceres blurted out.

Ranma cocked her head as she translated what Ceres had just said, and then said, "So, I'm a vampire right."

"Yeah."

"Ok," Ranma said as she shrugged and sat back down on the bed.

Ceres' eyes widened as the girl took it calmly.

"How can you take it so calmly, you've be turned into a vampire."

A small smile came to Ranma's lips as she replied, "I change into a girl, I fought a god just a little while ago, so this isn't a big deal."

Ceres just stared at her and thought that she apparently changed a crazy person.

"Okay. So how did you end up on the fountain?"

Ranma didn't answer. But she thought she heard something about an uncute tomboy. Ranma went looking for her shirt, but was disgusted to see the huge hole through it. Ceres went to her suitcase and pulled out one of hers.

"Here you can borrow this until you can get another."

Ranma sighed and out the shirt one. She had not really minded the change for a while, but still hated not being able to control it. (AN: I will use the pronoun appropriate to the body Ranma has at the time.)

Ceres also thought about offering her a bra, but remembering she wasn't wearing one when she found her, left it in the suitcase. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Ceres went to go answer it. Just as she was about to open it a voice spoke in her head.

Police Girl that is **not** a good idea. You will get a major case of sunburn.

Ranma seeing Ceres just standing there, gently pushed her back and opened the door herself. She found herself facing a tall thin man wearing a red coat and hat.

Remembering what Kasumi had told her about manners she quickly invited him in. And noticed his fangs as the man smirked. Checking Ceres and actually seeing her relax, Ranma went and sat on the bed.

Police girl grinned at her master and then went over to sit by Ranma.

"Police Girl, First I have one very important question. How did you manage to change a girl when you're a girl too?"

Now it was Ranma's turn for a small smirk of her own. Going to the bathroom Ranma ran her hand through the hot water. Returning to male she quickly changed back, and got a glass of warm water, and then returned back to be Ceres was.

"If I may explain, she asked the Male vampire."

The male looked at her strangely, but nodded.

Smiling She poured the warm water over her head as she stated:

"It's because I'm not exactly a girl."

* * *

**AN**: Both Ranma's forms are vampires, but the female form loses some of its power and can stand sunlight. This is the result of the curse. 


	3. Explainations & Surprises Ver 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Hellsing

* * *

Alucard's eyes widened at the black-haired boy in front of him, and then narrowed. He reached into his coat and pulled out his gun aiming it at Ranma. Ranma spun around and kicked the gun, but what happened next surprised both of them. An arc of black flame followed his foot, setting Alucard's sleeve on fire. The barrel of the gun sagged as molten metal dripped on the floor. 

Ranma stopped looking at the gun, and then the pool of metal on the floor.

"Ok, that's new."

Alucard looked at his gun in sorrow, it was a good gun. Then he perked up as he realized that he could get Walter to make him an even bigger one. Perhaps the new S&W 500 Magnum.

"Please explain the change before I'm forced to rip your heart out." Alucard requested politely, a slight grin on his face

Ranma sighed as he began the story. Going over his training trip, the curse, and deciding to tell about the more recent events. By the time he was done both Ceres and Alucard were staring at him in disbelief. Then Alucard began to grin at the thought of what fun Ranma could bring.

"If nothing else you're interesting, and that's good," turning to Ceres he continued, "I'll help with Integra, but you have to keep him under control. I'll not be held responsible if he goes and starts killing people." **(AN: Alucard is nicer because of Integra's influence after she was changed into a vampire, don't worry he's still his old lovable psychotic self when he fights.)**

Ceres closed her eyes and searched for the link she should have with Ranma. Finding it, she opened it, and then fell to her knees under the assault. Images, memories, and emotions swamped her. It took several minutes. The mind link was there, but there was no sense of control, just a feeling on connection. She turned to Ranma in awe. How had he survived this with his sanity intact?

Ranma felt a pang in his stomach, a hunger for something that he couldn't identify. Without a word Alucard pulled something out of his coat and tossed it to him. Looking down at the blood bag that he held, Ranma shrugged and then pierced it with his fangs.

Alucard raised an eyebrow and then commented, "At least we won't have problem with you feeding as we did with a certain female vampire I could name."

Ranma saw Ceres blushing out of the corner of his eye. Instead of the salty iron taste he had came to expect from his fights the blood tasted sweet. And gentle warmth filled his body. He quickly drained the bag and then looked at the other two. Alucard was polishing a black pistol while Ceres had turned on the TV and was watching Sailor Moon.

A few minutes later Alucard looked up from the gun.

"You'll need to go home and pickup any Items that you want to take with you, and then we'll head back here and I'll explain some things to you."

Ranma winced at the idea of going back to the Dojo, but nodded in acceptance. They waited until Ceres had finished watching her show, and then headed back to Nerima, it was a rather long walk, and it was pitch black by the time they arrived.

They walked through the gates and entered the courtyard. The trenches and craters form his fight with Ryoga, and the reason he took a flight on Akane-Air were still there. Ranma walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. Within a few moments Kasumi has answered, a gentle smile on her face. It vanished for an instant as se saw the large hole in his shirt and the traces of blood on his clothing.

"Ranma-kun cone in please, your friends are welcome also."

They walked over to the family room they all sat and Kasumi returned a few minutes later with tea. All of them gently sipped the tea, and complimented her on it. Finally Ranma brought up the reason they were there.

"Kasumi when Akane hit me today it led to some complications. I was helped by Ceres here, but as a result I have to leave the Dojo for awhile. I need to get my stuff and leave messages for everyone."

Just as he finished speaking a noise was heard from the stairwell and his pops barged into the room.

"Boy, your not going anywhere, you have to marry Akane. Oh, how I raised such…"

His speech was interrupted when Ranma blurred and reappeared, his elbow buried in his pops stomach. Genma flew out the door and into the koi pond. A wet panda gently floated to the surface. Alucard just raised an eyebrow and a small smirk appeared on his face, while Ceres fought back giggles.

Kasumi then spoke; "I understand Ranma-Kun, and wish you the best. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go do something. She turned and quietly walked up the stairs. Ranma followed and began to pack his things.

He got rid of the weights in the bottom of his pack, and took several scrolls from his fathers pack; they were not ki techniques but were still things that he had not yet learned. The last thing he did was roll up his futon and pry up a board underneath it. Reaching into the hole, he pulled out a box. Opening it several Items were revealed. First were several neat stacks of yen, totaling about 150,000 ($1352.00 U.S.). Contrary to Nabiki's belief he didn't give all his money to her. Next was an old silk shawl, the only thing he had of the old lady that had helped him out of the neko-ken the first time. Finally all that was left was a small Ivory figure. It was a woman in a gown. He wasn't sure were he had picked it up, but something called out to him to keep it.

Finished packing, he sneaked back down the stairs to see that Alucard had tied his father to the rafters like a piñata, and was calmly twirling a piece of metal pipe. Ceres was standing beside him trying to look like she disapproved, but you could see her amusement in her eyes. Faster then Ranma could see Alucard swung the pipe, nailed Genma between the legs.

Genma couldn't make a sound, he just hung there gasping for air, Afet5 a few more swings Alucard set down the pipe and turned to Ranma.

"I just thought that we should prevent him from contaminating the gene pool. You turned out fine, but it's a risk that we can't afford to take." he said in a serious tone.

Just as they were about to leave the sound of footsteps came from the stairway, and they turn to it. Kasumi came back down the stairs, and Ranma's eyes widened as he saw the two suitcases.

"Kasumi, why?" was all he asked.

"I've watched how they treat you, seen you take it all, and am tired of being the mindless housewife."

His eyes widened further, and then a smile appeared on his face.

Facing Alucard he asked "Is it ok that she comes with us, she needs a new start?"

Alucard seemed to think it over and then thought about Walter, and how he needed someone to talk to. This Kasumi seemed to have a lot in common, and would do nicely.

"Yes, she can. Now let's get out of here before anyone else wakes up."

Ceres offered to take one of the bags for Kasumi, and she accepted. They walked to a nearby phone booth and called a cab. Soon they were on their way to the airport, and Ranma filled in some of what had happened to him, leaving out being changed for now. Her eyes widened as she listened to what had happened. Finally remembering his shirt he found a clean one in his back. Striping off his old one, he missed the blushes of both Ceres and Kasumi. However he did hear Alucard's snicker at the sight.

With his shirt on he turned to Alucard, "What?"

'Nothing." Alucard responded biting back his laughter.

The new short was a deep black with a red dragon covering the left side of his chest. There was little discussion as the drove to the airport, and after about an hour they arrived. Even at this time the Tokyo airport was extremely busy. They bypassed the building and headed directly to the tarmac. They soon arrived at a private plane. But this wasn't your ordinary Lear jet. It was painted the red of fresh blood, and had a bat emblem on the side. Ranma raised an eyebrow looking at Alucard.

"I just couldn't help myself." Was the only response he got.

There was a dark haired man waiting by the steps to the interior of the plane.

"I'm sorry but I need to ask you to place any weapons you may have in this box."

Ranma started to grin, and remembered when Mousse had attacked him the other day, and they weapons he had collected afterwards. He decided to play a prank on the man. So he started to pull out the weapons one by one out of his personal weapon space. First came a set of swords, then some poisoned daggers, next came some chains. He finally stopped when he had filled the entire box and looked at the man.

Just as he had hoped the man's expression was priceless, but he really enjoyed the look on Alucard's face. It had been a split second of shock before it had settled back into its mask.

Alucard meanwhile was thinking of a little bit of vengeance on Ranma for not telling him about this, so he used his power to rearrange the sitting area of the plane. Where before it had two chairs, and a sofa, both bolted down and equipped with seatbelts. Now there was only one chair and a large sofa.

He quickly went and sat in the only chair that was available, leaving the sofa for the other three. He almost started laughing as the slightly panicked look on Ranma's face at the girls sat on either side of him. The plane soon started to take off, and the beginning of a sunrise was seen before all the windows faded to black as Alucard rose and hit a switch on the wall.

An hour later they were on their way to England. Ranma was once again started to get a panicked look as both of the girls had fallen asleep and were leaning on him on either side. Alucard once again silently laughed to himself as he started his rest for the day. A few hours later all but the pilots slept on their way to London.

* * *

**AN: I am Heading Home for the summer, and may not have internet. If I can't get to a computer with access then I will still write future chapters and upload them when I return to college next fall.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Hellsing. If you say I do, Kasumi will be very cross with you.

* * *

Ranma woke to the feeling of the plane landing, and both Kasumi and Ceres woke at the same time. When they realized what they had done they apologized. Ranma told them not to worry. Kasumi and Ranma gathered their things together, and stood by the door as it was opened. A thin ray of fading sun hit both of them as the door was opened. Once again Ranma turned into his female form as it hit him.

Grumbling to herself, Ranma followed Kasumi down the stairs as Alucard followed. Ceres smeared a cream over all her exposed skin, and put on a pair of sunglasses. Since it was only and hour til the sun set. It would be enough. Ranma set her bags down at the foot of the steps and quickly adjusted her clothing for her new size. Looking back up into the plane she was surprised to see that there was a look of shock on Alucard's face.

As soon as the last of the sun had disappeared, Alucard came to them and spent a few seconds looking Ranma over.

"How did you do it?"

"How'd I do what?"

Alucard quickly realized that Ranma had no idea what he was talking about, and decided to try a different approach.

"You're too young to have immunity to the sun, so how did you stand it?"

"Oh, this happened earlier, sun doesn't affect me that way, I switch automatically to my female form when it hit me."

Alucard looked at Ranma again, this time using his expanded senses on her. He found the darkness in her that he expected, but also heard a heartbeat. It was extremely slow, but still there.

'Hm, a Dhampier, haven't seen one of those in centuries. Integra going to get angry when she sees her, and then her curiosity should kick in to calm her down. I hope Ranma doesn't mind labs.' Alucard thought to himself.

Once again a limo was waiting for them when they got to the entrance for the airport. The ride to the headquarters of Hellsing was uneventful until they got to the front gate. There they were stopped and Alucard rolled the window down. While Alucard checked in with one of the guards, Ranma picked up a conversation between the other two.

"Look at those girls; I wouldn't mind spending time with the brunette."

The first part of the statement was fine. Ranma had gotten used to the fact that guys would hit on her. But her blood boiled as the guard mentioned Kasumi. She glared at the guard in rage, and black fire blossomed on his pants. She jumped back in statement a bit, and it went out.

'Defiantly gonna have to practice with this stuff.' She thought to herself.

When Alucard raised an eyebrow at her she just shrugged. Served the guard right for saying something like that about Kasumi. The guard fell to the ground stunned, and looked towards the limo. Knowing the guard could see her; Ranma couldn't help but let out a little snarl flashing her fangs.

When she looked back at the others she saw a slight disapproving frown on Kasumi's face, but there was a hint of amusements on Creres'.

They continued through the gate with no problem and found a woman in a business suit waiting for them. She had long blond hair, and a pair of wire rimmed glasses covered her red eyes. She smiled at Alucard until Ranma and Kasumi got out of the car with their luggage.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"No, Integra, I didn't,"

Just as she relaxed he continued.

"Ceres did."

Integra turned her unbelieving gaze on Ceres. He eyes begging Ceres to tell her that Alucard was just joking.

"Please tell me what possessed you to turn that girl into a vampire." She paused for a second, "Never mind that I know he's lying because she's female."

Kasumi looked on not understanding what she was saying, but Integra caught the redhead wincing. She turned to the girl and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"If we could go inside I'll explain. But I'd like fewer eyes when I do it." Ranma stated.

They were lead inside and directly to Integra's office. It had changed little since she had taken Alucard's offer. The main difference being that it had heavy curtains over the windows during the day. She then waited for Ranma to start explaining.

"Well my ex-fiancée and me had a fight, and as usual it ending up with me being knocked into the air. Only this time I landed on the fountain in the park. I guess I got injured. Anyway I was in this body when Ceres found me. She bit me and changed me. Later Alucard arrived and explained to me what happened, and we got my things. Kasumi wanted to come with us; we left, got on the plane, and came here."

Integra stared at the girl, and then turned to Alucard.

"Why did you order her to lie when it would be obvious when she did?"

"I don't lie, my name is Ranma Satome, and I was born a boy."

"Okay, that would explain it if you had a sex change. Now…"

She was interrupted by Alucard's chuckle from behind her. She turned to see a smile on his face. It was not his usual sneer, but one that made it obvious that he had tried to hold it back.

"Integra if you would be so kind to bring Ranma a glass of hot water. I'm sure all will be explained."

She turned back to the red-head to see a glint of mischief in her eyes, and uncomfortably sent the man outside the door for a teapot of water.

"Um, where's Walter?" asked Ceres

"He asked for time off, and since there has been no activity lately I granted it. He should be back later this week."

Soon the man had returned with the water and left the room.

Humor was even more evident of Ranma's face as she turned to Alucard.

"She doesn't carry a gun too, does she?"

"Oops, Knew I forgot something."

He quickly reached into Integra's jacket before she could stop him, and removed her gun.

"Now watch carefully." Ranma instructed the woman.

With exaggerated motions she slowly poured the steaming water over her head. Integra's eyes widened as the girl's hair turned black, she grew several inches, and became what was without mistake a male."

"It's a curse, no known cure. But since Ceres changed me the mechanics seemed to have changed. I've been changing to my female form when ever sunlight hit me."

Kasumi got a look on her face, and pouring a glass of cold water from a pitcher, dumped it on Ranma. He was about to ask what she was doing, when he noticed he was still a guy.

He started to say something else when there was a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Ranma, anyone who says I do will be turned over to Anderson for punishment.

* * *

They all turned as a small girl entered the room. Ranma's eyes narrowed as her saw her, and sniffing the air he confirmed his guess. He turned to the other three vampires in the room, his eyes red with fury. 

"Which one of you changed her?" he demanded his voice a menacing hiss.

The other three vampires were frozen in shock, but the girl quickly diffused the situation.

"None of them, I was in England before even Alucard was here." She told him in a low tone.

Ranma turned to her, to find her calmly looking up at him from where she had taken a seat. He small legs don't even touch the floor. A book was in her lap open, she seemed to be reading it as she talked to him.

"By the way, I'm Helena since Alucard has deemed it unimportant to introduce me." She said as she pushed a silvery lock out of her face. **(AN: Yes I brought her back from the dead, I like her.)**

Ranma looked at the girl that looked to be twelve or thirteen, but was probably much older. He had thought that he had problem, but they were nothing compared to hers. He moved closer and glanced at the title she was reading. It was Romeo and Juliet.'

"I've always preferred 'A Midsummer Night's Dream." He told her as he sat across form her.

They others in the room looked on in shock as the two began debated the finer points of each play. All except Kasumi. She had seen his real grades one time when he had left them in the kitchen. He in no way qualified as a genius, but he was much smarter then anyone gave him credit for. Then a thought came to her.

"Ranma, what are we going to do about Nabiki. She'll find us soon."

It had taken him the first half of the plane ride to get her to drop the Kun.

"Simple, she's looking for a dark-haired boy; after all I 'hate' my female form." He said as he walked over to the curtains.

He pulled them aside, and looked out at the sun, which was almost gone, He deliberately waited and let a weak beam hit him. Within moments a red-headed girl looked back at them. Helena looked up at this, and her eyes widened at the change. She walked over and stared closely at Ranma. Then she turned to Alucard.

"I've seen you do this, but not to this level."

"I remain male; I just change my body structure to look more feminine. Ranma turns completely into a female." He told her sternly

Helena with out even thinking reached out and poked one of her breasts. At this Ranma lost her composure. She turned to Kasumi and demanded.

"Why is it every time I meet a new group of people, at least one girl touches one of my breasts."

They rest looked on confused except for Alucard and Helena, who had both learned Japanese. Helena looked embarrassed, while Alucard just barely contained his laughter. Then Kasumi got a look on her face.

"If your are going to hide as a girl, you'll have to look like one." She told Ranma.

"Fine, but absolutely no lace or frilly stuff." She then looked at Helena, "And, she gets something too."

The child vampire looked at her in surprise.

"What don't tell me you actually like dressing like that?"

Helena thought about the trouble of getting into her dresses every day, and agreed. Ranma thought about the problem of getting Helena to the store, and the turned to Alucard.

"How old do you have to be to stand the sunlight? Not like it, but be able to be out in it."

"A couple of hundred years maybe, it varies a bit." The elder vampire told her, seeing where she was going.

"Helena how long ago were you changed?"

"About 250 years ago, why…" she broke off as she realized why Ranma was asking. **(AN: If I'm wrong, please let me know. But, I got the idea she was rather old from the anime series.)**

"We have to be sure before we try it." Ranma said thinking.

Then an Idea came to her.

"Do you have any store that are open all night?" she asked Integra.

"Not that I know of. Why?'

"I was hoping to get hold of a small tanning light."

Suddenly Ceres ran out of the room, about ten minutes later she returned with a small black light.

"One of the soldiers had one for parties." She explained.

Ranma turned the light on, and focused it on the desk. Both Ceres and Integra back way just in case. Then Ranma turned to Helena.

"Can you just stick the tips of one of your fingers into the light? If we're wrong I don't want to risk anymore."

Helena Carefully put the tip of her pinky into the light, and braced for the pain she knew would come. When it didn't she opened her eyes, and waved her entire hand through the beam. There wasn't even a mark on her pale skin.

Ranma turned to Kasumi.

"Looks like the shopping trips on." She told her.

Ceres and Alucard showed them the rooms that they would be staying in. Kasumi got a guest room on the second floor. Ranma was led down to the basement and given a room. Nearby she saw a room that said Alucard on it, and another that said Ceres.

She opened the door, and saw a coffin like device on the floor. She turned back to Alucard, and looking him in the eyes said:

"No way in hell."

"You need to stay down here to keep away from the sun."

"Have you forgotten why I look like this in the first place? Plus where does Integra sleep?"

"Can you spend just today here? Ceres and I have things to do. But since your going out tomorrow you should get some rest. Integra sleeps upstairs; her bedroom is inside and doesn't have any windows."

"Fine, but I want a regular room tomorrow."

He watched as she lay on top of the lid. He wondered how she would feel if she knew several cultures buried their dead like that too. He closed the door, and head up the training center. It had a few people practicing, but most were taking advantage in the lull in attacks. He pulled out his remaining pistol, and spent some time shooting. Eventually he went to the office Integra had now set aside for him and started on some paperwork. He had severed the master bond he had with both of them, but Ceres still tended to look up at him. More out of habit that anything else. The same thing with calling him master.

By the time he had finished he could feel the sun rise outside. He decided to rest, he could also stand the sunlight, but didn't care for it. He also made a note to start teaching Kasumi English. That way she won't have to spend all her time with either him, Ranma, or Helena. He headed to his room, and as he lay down he could hear Ranma getting up.

His head jerked as she said "Sleep well Alucard." Before she left her room.

Ranma looked for the kitchen and sure enough found Kasumi already there. Helena was sitting down beside her, and Ranma joined her. While they couldn't enjoy the food anymore, they could still appreciate the smell. Ranma went to the fridge and pulled out the blood backs inside it. She then turned to Helena.

"Warm or cold?"

"Cold."

They both sat down, and began to drink. Rather than piercing the bag with her fangs, she had cut a small hole and slipped a straw in it. Kasumi almost laughed. Except for the size of Ranma's bust, they could have been two children drinking juice. She finished her omelet, and sat down beside them. It was quiet as they either drank or ate respectively. Ranma looked at the clock after they had finished.

"It's ten o'clock the stores should be open by now. I'll go and see about a ride."

Ranma thought back to the way that they had walked yester and after a few false starts found her way back to the garage. Several men looked up as she entered, and quickly adjusted their coveralls. She snorted, until she found a guy that wasn't really paying attention to her.

She walked up to him.

"Can you arrange a driver and a car for me and my two friends?"

"Why, can't drive a stick?" he asked absentmindedly as he tightened a bolt.

"No, it's just that one of us is a thirteen year old and the other two are Japan." She replied humor in her voice.

The man finally looked up at her. A grin came to his face.

"You the thirteen year old?"

He ducked the cuff that she aimed at his head, and stood up straight. Then seeing the other mechanics looking at her, he said;

"I'm free after I finish working on this. Come back with your friends in an hour, and I'll take you."

She agreed and made her way back to the kitchen. Finding Kasumi and Helena gone, she started to look for them. Finally she ducked her head into Integra's office. Seeing that the blond was there she waited a few seconds until she got her attention.

"Have you seen Kasumi or Helena? I got us a ride."

"I think that they went to Helena's room. Kasumi wanted to see if she had anything she could wear except the dresses."

She got directions to the room, and knocked on the door. There was a quick scuffling sound before the door opened. Behind Kasumi she saw Helena finish tying up the front of her summer dress.

"We have a ride. We got about thirty minutes before we leave. Either of you need to get anything?"

Finding out they were ready she went to her room and quickly got the money she had. She had it changed to pounds before she had left the airport. It should be enough to get her a wardrobe, and Helena a few outfits. She ran back to the others, not realizing just how fast she moving. She soon lead the others down to the garage. Luckily the idiots had left, and only the one she had talked to was still there.

"Anyway, the name's Henry, and you three would be?"

"I'm Ranma, this is Kasumi and Helena." The redhead answered him.

Henry had spotted Kasumi's inattention to what he had been saying, and guessed she didn't speak much English. This was proved, because as he drove to the mall either Ranma or Helena had translated everything her had said for her. He parked the car, and decided to tag along with the three girls. They went to the map, and Ranma quickly decided on the Gap as the place that she would shop. **(AN: I don't know if the Gap is in England. But, if I can have undead in my stories, why not stores that don't exist.)**

He was surprised to see that Ranma picked almost everything thing that a girl needed. Panties, bras, six skirts, several pairs of slacks, and every thing from crop-tops to blouses. Helena on the other hand got about three new outfits and new shoes. Not a single one of her outfits was a dress. She even got a pair of overalls with Hello Kitty on them to bother the older girls' amusement. Both Ranma and Helena wore one of the outfits they bought out of the store. Helena wore her new overalls and sneakers. Ranma had a black skirt, an red blouse, and a pair of dress shoes. He gaped as she threw the silk outfit she had been wearing into the trash.

When he asked her about it, all she would tell him was that it was from a life she wanted to forget. They passed an ice cream stand and Kasumi asked for a cone. He was surprised to see Ranma take a small lick, and then seem to wait for several minutes. It was apparently good news, because she grinned. He almost joined her until he saw the small fangs in her mouth. She quickly bought herself and Helena a cone, and both ate them with apparent enjoyment. He decided to wait to ask his question until they got back to the car.

When they made it back to the car, he spun to face her.

"When were you planning to tell me you all are vampires?"

"Kasumi's not, Helena is, and I'm not sure about myself."

"How can you not be sure?"

He quieted as she put his hand against her throat. A few seconds later he made out a heart beat. It was slow, but it was there. He was quiet on the ride back, trying to figure out what was going on. He finally decided to let Sir. Integra handle it. Even after she had accepted Alucard's offer she had changed very little.

He helped them carry the bags into the garage, where he watched as Ranma picked them all up, and then carried them inside. A soldier was waiting for them when they entered the house, and told Ranma that her things had been moved to a room near Kasumi's.

They spent the rest of the day putting everything away, and in Helena's case just walking out in the sun.


End file.
